Warrior's: when the silver moon rises: a new beginning
by Sakura-the-kitty-Nya
Summary: after the battle with Bloodclan Thunderclan wen't back to the daily basics like patrol's, helping the elder's, training the apprentices, all of it...but Starclan has told Firestar that there is a new danger in the forest he alone can't save Thunderclan...all of the clan's will need this one cat life as a kitty pet won't be easy for her Starclan will help through all battles


as Firestar began to fall asleep in his moss bedding he caught the sent of another cat in the den, not just any cat.

It was Bluestar, the former clan leader of Thunderclan. Firestar awoke with a jolt of happiness and fear of what is

so important to Bluestar that she'd show herself to him while he is awake. Looking around Firestar found

himself looking straight into Bluestar's very own blue eye's. He opens his mouth to speak but Bluestar

cut him off by walking to the Entrance of the den. Before she walks out she turns her head ever so

slightly to him before speaking "follow me Firestar, I have something to show you '' Firestar began

to worry about what new's she has for him but what he saw in her eye's wasn't fear, pain Nor

unhappiness. There was only the loving look a mother would give her kit. As she walked out of the den into

the moonlight, he watches as it hits her fur making it glow replacing her silver like blue fur to blue fire

dancing on her fur making it glow like she was a star herself, making her even more beautiful then she was

when she was alive. walking out in to the clearing Firestar sat by Bluestar " what do you see Firestar? "

flicking the tip of her tail to the sky for him to look at. with confusion Firestar does as told

" i see all the cat's from all clan's? " Bluestar turned her head to him looking him straight in the eye's

" is that all Firestar? " looking back up to the night sky he looked harder " and i see the plain moon.

Bluestar i don't know what all this is all about " Bluestar gave a small nod to him " i see your confused.

but you need to look harder beyond just the star's and the 'plain ' moon that any other cat can see.

see what YOU see...look again " she End's with nudging him to look harder. taking a deep breath he look's

again but much harder this time. he stumble back a bit taken aback as if he head seen all of

Starclan it's self up there " what do you see Firestar?" he turn's his head to meet her eye's

" the moon was...sliver... " she gave him a small nod

"now you see Firestar when the silver moon rise's you will know what must be done "

with that knowledge she stated to vanish.

Firestar jumped to his paw's

" wait! Bluestar what do you mean by "when the silver moon rise's"! pleas don't go "

but it was too late she was gone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ next day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" yes Firestar what is it? " Cinderpelt asked

walking some way's away from her herb's.

by the look on Firestar's fave she knew something happened " come in " she say's sitting down on her moss bedding " what happened Firestar?". sitting down in front of her he began to

speak " Starclan spook with me last night..."

Becoming even more

interested she sit's up straight " what did they say in your dream? "

shuffling his paw's he continues " it wasn't when i was asleep.

Cinderpelt Bluestar spook with me last night " rising to her paw's she stepped closer to him

" what did she say?!.

to show her self to you with you awake " " she said something about

'when the silver moon rise's

you will know what must be done ' it doesn't make sense!.

Cinderpelt do you know what she mean's by this? " Cinderpelt started to pace back and forth thinking "

i don't know Firestar. but one day it all will come together she wouldn't tell you something if it would make any sense sooner or later "

letting out a small purr she touch's her nose to his shoulder. " Firestar! " it was Graystripe the Deputy of Thunderclan call for him .

"go on see what he need's " Cinderpelt said with a small nudge. walking out of her Den he spot's Graystripe coming out of the gorse tunnel. " Graystripe what's going on? "

"i think you should come and see for your self "

Firestar nod's and start's walking with him. Graystripe turned to him before they left " we should get Cinderpelt we may need her "

Firestar nodded and Turned around to get her but she was already walking to them

" i know. even if you didn't need me i was coming anyway's "

Firestar let out a amused purr and walked with

Graystripe to where ever they are going. coming in to the training clearing there lay's sandstorm...with 3 little kit's laying by her side.

one them look's just like it's

mother and the other one was a brownish

orange fur a little like it's father. with the other kit it was an odd color it was.a sliverish gray with gray stripe's Graystripe nudge's Firestar with his shoulder "go on those are your kit's right there " Firestar didn't know what to do. Firestar could also

see that he miss's his own kit's ever since they

wen't to Riverclan the only thing he wanted to do was see them again. Cinderpelt walked up to Sandstorm " there so cute Sandstorm!.

may i look to make sure there all healthy? " Sandstorm gave a nod and licked the top of one's head. " there all healthy as can be the brown kit is

a boy and the one that look's like you is a girl "

Sandstorm's eye's light up with pride as she look down opon her kit's. walking up to his beloved Sandstorm he looked down at the kit's then

back up at her he let out a happy

purr and touch's his head to her's " there beautiful Sandstorm "

Cinderpelt sniffed the silver gray kit "

sandstorm this kit doesn't smell like Thunderclan? or any clan

she is a kitty pet "

Sandstorm lower's her eye's down to the small kit that was upto her belly " yes i know. her mother is a kitty pet " ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ flash back thing?~~~~~~ s

andstorm was sitting with her kit's that she just had lickingthe top'sof the 2 kit's head's a rustle make's her nap her head to where it came from " who's there!?.

show your self " with her tail puffed a white she-cat walk's out of the bush's with a small silver kit in her mouth the kit must have to be at lest a day old.

" who are you? why are you in Thunderclan's territory kitty pet!? " the she-cat slowly put's the little kit down " pleas take her there going to take her away from me

she won't be safe with me anymore pleas take her! " the sound of a monster from the thunderpath got the white she-cat's attention

" pleas!. she will be safer in Thunderclan pleas teach her how to survive on her own. anout Starclan all of it! " Sandstorm got to her paw's walking

a few mouse jump's to her " you wan't a Thunderclan cat to take you kit?. if she is in danger then i will help you " " thank you" looking down on her kit she said

her last goodbie and ran off. Sandstorm picked up the smell silver kit and put her with the rest of them ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sandstorm tolled them what happened " i will take

this kit as my own from now on " looking down at the siver kit with loving eye's she licked the top of it's head " Firestar will you let this kit stay in the clan? "

Sandstorm asked with great hope. Firestar gave a nod she will be one of his we will need to teach her about the warrior

code " Firestar looked down on all the

little kit's with love in his eye's

" we must get them to the nursery it's turning night " Cinderpelt picked up the brown kit and FIrestar and Sandstorm picked up the other two ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ a moon has past after Sandstorm had her kit's every kit got a name the brown tom was named Brambletkit


End file.
